GANTZ
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: comienza con la muerte, unos lo ven como otra oportunidad, como una maldición, como un simple juego, fic crossover soul eater y gantz, denle una oportunidad o por lo menos díganme si lo cierro o no advertencia,gore,lenguaje fuerte y muerte de personaje.


GANTZ

Cap 1 ¿Qué es esto?

Soul POV.

Mi nombre es soul eater evans y soy casi como el típico estudiante ingles de 17 años, aunque no tengo las notas perfectas, soy bastante popular como para que se me llene el casillero de cartas ya que soy alguien "súper cool" aunque no me interesa demasiado ya que todas las chicas con las que salgo siempre lo hacen por interés ya que mi familia es muy adinerada y para hacerse popular.

Estaba caminando hacia mi casa, ya que el instituto había terminado, de repente veo a mi viejo amigo black star, que es casi el único amigo verdadero que tengo, ya que nos hicimos amigos antes de hacerme popular.

Hola viejo ¿como te encuentras?- me pregunto sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

Eh estado muy bien, aunque mi padre me sigue obligando a asistir a clases extras de piano- le explique sin tener una razón en particular, es solo que con el siento que puedo decir lo que quiera sin sentir que me juzgara por cualquier cosa.

¿Y que esperabas si desciendes de una larga dinastía de músicos? Además no sientas que es solo a ti, recuerda que a mi, me hacen practicas todas las artes marciales que practicaba mi familia en el pasado y eso que hace tres generaciones que no vivimos en Japón- refunfuño el, ¡ah! Cierto olvide mencionar que el es de descendencia japonesa y su familia o clan como el le llama se mudaron a Inglaterra, claro, sin olvidar sus antiguas tradiciones, aunque gracias a eso black star es el chico mas fuerte del instituto, pero lo malo es que algo pretencioso ya que el cree que el "superara a los dioses", uno normalmente querría convertirse en un dios, pero para el, el ser "dios" es muy poco para su grandeza.

Seguíamos conversando sobre alguna trivialidad, hasta que intentábamos cruzar la calle y de repente pude oír un claxon, pero cuando voltee, solo pude escuchar un golpe seco y todo se puso negro.

...

¿Que paso? Lo único que recuerdo es que de repente fui golpeado, maldición, no puedo moverme, ni siquiera puedo sentir el cuerpo.

¡Miren un chico esta conciente!- grito un hombre, aunque apenas y puedo oír lo que esta diciendo- no te preocupes, estarás bien- es obvio que esta mintiendo, pero desearía que fuera verdad- ¿¡como esta el otro!- pregunto algo desesperado, pero yo también me pregunto ¿Cómo esta black star?

¡Esta muerto! ¡El recibió la mayoría del impacto!- quede completamente anonadado, ¿black star muerto? ¿El mismo chico que dijo que superaría a los dioses? Maldición, esta haciendo mucho frió e incluso mi cuerpo temblaba a pesar que no podía moverlo por mi mismo.

Esto es malo, este joven tiene el cuello roto y…- no pude oír nada más, ya que me estaba dando mucho sueño y al final solo me dormí a esperar lo inevitable.

...

De repente desperté en un departamento no muy grande, ¿acaso esto es el cielo o el infierno? Mire al lado y hay estaba black star con una mirada tan confusa como la mía y cuando mire alrededor había unas 9 personas, aparte de nosotros, 3 que era un poco menores que nosotros, 1 de nuestra edad, 3 adultos y 2 ancianos, cuando revise hacia fuera, ¿ese era el big ben ? entonces aun estamos en Londres ¿no?.

¿?-parece que ustedes también murieron- nos dijo un hombre de color que no parecía sobrepasar los 25 años, ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo e visto cuando e visitado a mi hermana menor, el era su profesor.

Back star- ¿Cómo que morimos? ¿Si estamos aquí?- pregunto algo desconcertado con la situación, aunque ¿Quién no lo estaría?

¿?2- yo caí de del big ben, es imposible que sobreviva a eso y no tener ninguna herida- dijo el que tenia nuestra edad y por su ropa, el parece de el instituto mas prestigioso de Londres.

¿?3- bien, seria bueno que dijéramos nuestros nombres y como morimos que han pasado 2 horas desde que llegue y nadie dice nada, esto es un poco aburrido- dijo un viejo de pelo blanco, que rondaba por los 60 o 70 años y que no parece tener paciencia.

¿?2- entonces habla tu viejo- dijo enojado e irrespetuosamente, parece que no es muy educado, aun para estar en el mejor instituto de Londres.

¿?3- bien, bien, solo clámate- le dijo algo enojado, seguramente por el tono de voz- mi nombre es juan carlos, estoy retirado y morí de un paro cardiaco- contó rápidamente y me apunto a mi- tu sigues- esto no es nada cool.

Soul- mi nombre es soul y estoy en ultimo año de preparatoria- respondí aburrido, esto no es cool- y morí siendo atropellado por un camión- luego de decir eso uno de los adultos se tenso, como si estuviera nervios y lo apunte a el.

¿?4- mi nombre es Alejandro, y mo-morí condu-ciendo mi ca-camión y cho-choque- y confirme mi sospecha, normalmente estaría enojado, pero el igual murió, entonces black star se paro molesto.

Black star- ¡ENTONCES ES TU CULPA QUE YO EL GRAN BLACK STAR MURIERA!- estaba completamente iracundo y si no lo detenía haría algo para arrepentirse.

¿?5-basta- nos dijo un chico de unos 14 años, de pelo negro con unas extrañas tres líneas blancas en el – fue un accidente, además el también murió- nos dijo calmando a black star, y me impresiono, ¿Cómo un niño lo calmo tan rápido si ni siquiera los profesores pueden hacer algo con el para calmarlo?- mi nombre es kid y morí cayendo de un edificio y tu, no será necesario que ya entendimos que paso- dijo calmadamente y apunto a la chica de al lado que tenia mas o menos su misma edad.

¿?6- mi nombre es chrona y morí en un accidente automovilístico- dijo una chica muy delgada con una voz muy apagada y de inmediato apunto al otro chico de su edad.

¿?7- mi nombre es kilik y morí en una pelea callejera, cuando me golpearon con un bat en la nuca- dijo algo molesto y apunto al que tenía nuestra edad.

¿?2- mi nombre es harvard, y ya dije como morí- dijo cortantemente y apunto hacia el otro viejo.

¿?8- mi nombre es moisés y morí al caer de mi motocicleta- que viejo más cool, es justo como espero morir al llegar a la tercera edad, luego apunto al que creí era el profesor de mi hermanita.

¿?- mi nombre es Edgar y morí luego de que me asaltaron en un callejón- dijo tranquilamente, mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

¿?9- me imagino que sigo yo- dijo una chica de unos 21 años- mi nombre es Elizabet y no diré mas- dijo sencillamente.

Luego de eso, me pare y revise el alrededor, no pude abrir nada, y no porque estuvieran cerrados, mas bien es como si no pudiera empujarlo, o abrir nada, excepto una puerta que llevaba a un pasillo de entrada que tampoco podía abrir y una puerta que me llevaba a una habitación oscura que decidí no revisar.

Cuando creí que nada más podía pasar, sin aviso una música salia de la esfera y en una pantalla salio un texto escrito en leet.

su2 ViD42 h4N t3RmIn4do Y 4hoR4 32 Mi D3CIsiÓn lo KW3 l32 D3P4R4 3l d3StinO, o 3so cR3o- ¿acaso se burla de nosotros?

Harvard- ¿Qué querrá decir?- dijo con algo de intriga en su voz.

Juan carlos- seguramente es uno de esos nuevos programas que se burlan de personas al azar- dijo algo molesto, pero lo que dijo tiene algo de sentido, pero si fuera eso ¿Cómo es que morimos y quedamos en este lugar?

4h0r4 M1Z K484lL3R0 73NdR31Z KW3 47R4p4R 4 3s73 suj370- estaba escrito mostrando la imagen de un ser con apariencia humana, pero completamente blanco y sin cara.

W17h3 aL13N

KarAc7eRÍ571Ca5:

PhleX18lE Y PHUeR7E.

pREfeREnC1A5:

K0MER MA5A, pe5caD0 y KarNE CRuD0.

pHRA2e pHAV0R17A:

7EN90 haM8rE.

Que perfil mas raro nos esta dando.

Soul- más que un programa parece un juego de casería- propuse a lo que unos pocos me pescaron.

Black star- seguramente esta cosa nos dejara si hacemos lo que dice- cuando iba a responderle, sin aviso la esfera se abrió sola y salieron varias armas con varias maletas que ¿tenían escritos nuestros nombres?

Elizabet- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito de repente esa chica- ¡hay un hombre desnudo en la esfera.

Moisés- no te preocupes, seguramente sea quien controla esa extraña esfera o incluso es uno de platico para engañar- dijo calmándola rápidamente- oye chico, puedes revisar que hay dentro de la maleta- me pregunto y yo simplemente abrí mostrando un traje que parecía de látex.

Kilik- parecen de cos play- dijo algo asqueado.

Black star- a mi me parecen geniales- dijo simplemente sacando su maleta y yéndose cambiar a la habitación continua, seguramente para destacar.

Cuando mire alrededor, pude ver a esa chica de pelo rosa mirándome directamente y luego miro a donde fue black star ¿Qué querrá? ¿Será que le guste yo o black star? Sin que alcanzara a preguntar me mostró su manga y parece que ella también tenia el traje puesto, ¿espera, no será que este traje es importante? mejor me lo pongo.

Cuando recogí mi maleta decidí sacar unas cuantas armas, la que parecía pistola redonda, una con cañón en forma de Y, y una escopeta, decidí sacar dos pistolas diferentes y fui a cambiarme a donde había ido black star.

Cuando llegue el ya se había cambiado por completo y parecía que el traje era muy ajustado, ya que le marcaba cada músculo como un traje de baño, mire al piso y el se había sacado hasta la ropa interior.

Soul- ¿te sacaste hasta la ropa interior por ese traje? Bueno, que importa- dije al tiempo que me sacaba la ropa para ponerme el traje, este traje si que es ajustado, me cabe como si fuera un anillo hecho para mi.

Black star- pensé que no te lo pondrías- me dijo algo extrañado, seguramente porque esto no es mi estilo.

Soul- este traje es bastante cool, además no dejare que llames toda la atención- le dije solo para molestarlo a lo que el me estaba apunto de gritar como siempre.

Blas star- ¿y sabes que son esas armas? – me pregunto, algo enojado, pero disimulando, apuntando a las do pistolas y yo solo negué y apunte a la puerta y apreté uno de los gatillos y… no paso nada, pero se puede ver algo en la pantalla que esta detrás de la pistola.

Soul-parece que solo es de juego- dije moviendo la pistola y- ¿qué?- dije cuando por accidente apunte a mi amigo y pude ver que eran rayos x- in-increíble, son rayos x- dije sorprendiendo a black star y cuando estaba apunto de apretar el otro gatillo.

Alejandro- ¡HAAAAAAAAA!- grito asustado el que nos atropello y cuando salimos vimos el porque se asusto tanto.

Soul-¡¿Cómo pueden estar desapareciendo?- grite algo asustado ya que los que estábamos en esta habitación empezaron a desaparecer sin motivo alguno.

Black star- ¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando?- pregunto desesperado, nunca antes lo vi de ese modo.

De repente espese a desaparecer yo y cuando desapareció hasta mis ojos, pude ver que estábamos afuera.

Soul- no te preocupes, solo estamos hiendo hacia fuera- le dije para tranquilizarlo antes de que enloqueciera.

Cuando salí por completo, pude ver a todos los demás de la habitación discutiendo, hasta que apareció black star y ese niño de nombre kid empezó a hablar.

kid- no lo había dicho antes, pero este es un programa de televisión en el que uno tiene que capturar al sujeto que esta oculto en las calles y el que lo atrape tendrá un premio de 3 millones de euros- ¡3 millones de euros! Debe ser una broma, ¿Cómo es que los que fueron elegidos fueron personas que murieron? ¿o es qué acaso estuvimos solo al borde de la muerte y nos salvaron para hacer este concurso? No entiendo nada pero seguramente esta mintiendo, cuando le iba a decir a black star, este solo fue hacia el grupo a llamar la atención.

Juan- ¿y esperas que salga en la noche a hacer esto?- pregunto de manera retórica- ¡me voy!- dijo muy enojado.

Todos los demás estaban muy contentos con la noticia, tanto que pareciera que a nadie le pareció raro lo que esta pasando, aunque cuando me fije bien, la chica de pelo rosa no parecía sorprendida y el chico del prestigioso instituto aunque sorprendido parecía algo escéptico.

Soul- parece que no lo crees, cierto- le dijo y el me vio a los ojos y a pesar de usar esas gafas de sol modernas, pude ver sus fríos ojos.

Harvard- tu también te diste cuenta ¿o no?- me dijo y yo solo asentí- esto es demasiado raro, no tiene ninguna lógica, además si esto fuera un concurso ¿Por qué las situaciones de muerte?- pregunto algo confundido.

Soul- lo único que entiendo es que no se nada de esto, excepto que ese chico de rayas en el pelo y la chica de polo rosa saben algo- dije a lo que el solo los miro.

Harvard- ya lo había pensado antes- me dijo sorprendiéndome un poco- no te sorprendas, si es lo obvio luego de ver las reacciones de los demás y que unos niños menores que nosotros se queden tan tranquilo y diga algo así, es por que saben algo que nosotros no- me dijo mostrándome su de bajo de su manga y hay tenia el traje- me lo puse sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya que ese kid también lo tenia puesto- me dijo y ¡espera!... ahora que lo pienso, ellos ya tenían el traje antes de se abriera esa esfera, ¿acaso ellos habían entrado antes en esa habitación?

Black star- ¡oye soul y chico de gafas! Vengan un momento que uno de los viejos descubrió un radar que dice donde esta esa cosa- dijo emocionado.

Cuando fuimos pudimos ver el supuesto radar y por lo que parece ese "withe alíen" esta a una calles adelante y creo que seria buena idea ir, además no quiero quedarme con la duda de que es lo que pasa.

Luego de caminar un rato en silencio llegamos a una calle donde las luces estaban rotas y de la nada apareció la criatura blanca que parecía un humano pero con la piel tan blanca como si de verdad fuera papel y lo único que tenia en la cara era su boca y algo que parece ser su nariz, pero no tenia ni ojos ni pelo.

Edgar- lo único que hay que hacer es atraparlo- dijo para luego acercarse con la pistola en forma de O y cuando trato de darle seguramente apretó solo un gatillo porque solo miro asustado a la pantalla- ¡esa cosa no es un disfraz!- dijo asustado y luego por el susto, seguramente apretó los dos gatillos porque salió una luz que ese monstruo esquivo.

Cuando esperamos unos segundos el suelo exploto sorprendiendo y asustando a casi todos.

Alejandro- maldi-ción- dijo asustado cuando vio que esa cosa lo veía con furia y ataco a Edgar sin ninguna clase de piedad, golpeándole la cara para derribarlo y luego golpearlo mientras estaba tirado.

Kilik- ¡BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!- le grito colérico para luego golpearlo en la mandíbula, logrando alejarlo de edgar, pero no paro con eso y lo golpeo varias veces sin parar en ningún momento en la cara, hasta que le salió algo que parecía sangre morada y luego callo- parece que termino- dijo muy cansado, parece que golpear a ese alíen lo agoto- parece que esta muerto, no respira- dijo algo preocupado al revisar a ese profesor con la cara deformada por los golpes de ese monstruo.

Alejandro-¡CUIDADO!- le grito asustado y cuando vi… ¡maldición! ¡Esa cosa esta viva! Cuando menos se lo espero, agarro de la nuca a kilik y lo azoto contra el piso con mucha fuerza, como para romper un poco del pavimento.

Alíen blanco- te-ngo ham-bre – dijo para luego abrir la boca y ¡mierda se lo esta comiendo desde el cuello! Ni siquiera pude evitar vomitar del asco y esa fue la misma historia con varios de los que estábamos hay.

Todos se asustaron e iban a correr, hasta que aparecieron otras 2 criaturas iguales a ese, solo que uno de esos parece hembra.

Harvard- esto es malo, parece que tendremos que huir lo mas rápido posible- me susurro al oído a mi a y black star,- a las 3- dijo para que nos preparemos- 1, 2 y ¡3!- dijo fuerte y corrimos lo mas rápido posible los tres y pudimos evitar a los monstruos blanco y los demás trataron de imitarnos, pero la mayoría no corrió la misma suerte y fue atrapada y comida, y hasta donde pude ver algunos pudieron escapar, pero los perdí, ni siquiera sabia que podía correr tan rápido, aunque black star y Harvard estaban corriendo al lado mío.

Cuando por fin dejamos de correr, estábamos en un callejón sin salida ya cansados.

Harvard- eso si que fue loco- dijo jadeando por el cansancio y el susto.

Black star- ni que lo digas, nunca vi algo tan raro en toda mi vida- dijo mas calmado que nosotros ya que para el correr todo esto es como ejercicio matutino.

De repente Harvard saco un radar, que seguramente robo entre toda la confusión y vio asustado la pantalla.

Harvard- esto es malo, parece que se están acercando, llegaran en poco tiempo- dijo mientras vio la pantalla y yo decidí algo.

Soul- será mejor usar las armas que encontramos en esa habitación, parece que un gatillo es para los rayos x y dos para disparar- dije sacando la pistola que tenia forma de Y, black star saco la pistola con forma de O y harvard saco una escopeta y yo lo mire raro.

Harvard- siempre es mejor estar asegurado contra todo- dijo presumiendo el hecho que tenia el arma más grande y eso molesto a black star.

Black star- que importa, solo prepárate y apunta- le dijo mientras apunto de frente ya que no había otra forma de llegar a este callejón.

Estuvimos esperando unos pocos minutos y Harvard reacciono, seguramente porque estaba viendo por la mira de su arma.

Harvard- ya llegaron-dijo simplemente y esperamos a que pudiéramos verlos y cuando aparecieron a la vista de todos, empezamos a disparar.

De las armas de ellos salió una luz y de la mía salió un triangulo con cohetes que estaban unidos por una cuerda y que lograron atrapar al alíen que todavía estaba lastimado por los golpes de kilik, en cambio que los otros se estaban moviendo como si nada hasta que de repente a la hembra que estaba del lado de Harvard le exploto la parte izquierda del pecho, haciendo que se le saliese volando un brazo y caer seguramente muerta porque esa explosión le llego hasta el cuello y al otro le exploto el muslo derecho y callo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Pronto todo lo que quedaba era un repúgnate escena con un montón de sangre morada que se esparció por todos lados, un alíen que se le salían los órganos, otro que se retorcía por haber perdido una pierna y el otro amarrado mientras gritaba como si tratara de expresar su furia y seguramente impotencia de ver a sus amigos muriendo.

Harvar-¡IDIOTA, ESA COSA SIGUE VIVA, SIGUE DISPARANDO ANTES QUE SE PARE!- grito con desespero, y black star solo bajo la mirada.

Black star- no necesito matar a algo o alguien que ni siquiera se puede mover- seguramente solo le disparo por el miedo de que lo maten, pero el no es de los que mataría ni a un animal sin ningún motivo y menos a esas cosas que parecen casi humanas.

Y harvar le disparo sin aviso alguno y al pasar lo segundos su cabeza exploto dejando sus sesos esparcidos por el suelo e incluso me llegaron a mí, y si no fuera por todo lo que vi hoy, seguramente vomitaría de nuevo.

Harvar- esa cosa iba a morir de todos modos, además esa cosa es un asesino, tu mismo viste como se comió a ese chico y seguramente mato a los demás y el no matarlo no será un signo de madures o respeto por la vida, si no de debilidad- le espeto molesto y black star bajo la mirada, porque aunque suene feo y todo, no deja de tener razón.

Y luego me quede mirando al alíen que yo atrape y no sabia que hacer, nunca había matado algo de ese tamaño, me pregunto ¿que pasara si disparo por segunda vez con esta lanza redes? Cuando lo hice un rayo pareció de la nada y lo hiso desaparecer como si lo tele transportara, asombrándome y pareciera que también a los demás por la expresión de sus caras.

Soul- no se que fue eso, pero fue asombroso- dije luego de recuperarme del asombro.

Cuando creí que todo por fin había acabado, de la nada aparecieron otras dos criaturas ¡ MIERDA ESAS COSAS SOM MAS GRANDES QUE UN OSO! ¿¡Es que acaso esos tres eran sus hijos! Esto parece una maldita broma.

Cuando vi que black star y harvard apuntaron hacías esos monstruos, pero ellos eran demasiado rápidos y los golpearon sacándolo volando hacia la pared y rompiéndola, dejándolo bajo un montón de escombros y lo único que pude decir fue.

Soul- estoy perdido- dije con mucho miedo.

…...

Este por ahora es solo un proyecto de dos de mis historias favoritas, espero sus opiniones, o por lo menos que me digan si debo o no continuarlo.


End file.
